Will it End?
by Outbreaking
Summary: Amanda Rollins' friend and colleague, apprehended FBI agent Allison Walker is brought to work with the NYPD on a case they have been working on for a long time. When they find out he is in New York they do everything possible to catch him. Will it work? Or will he rev his antics up a notch, endangering members of the team? Leaving everyone asking: will it end? Bits of Rollaro btw
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own Law & Order: SVU, in any way. Hope you enjoy this and sorry if it's not all totally accurate, keep in mind it is just a story. **

"All clear!" Detective Amanda Rollins called from inside the shack they were in, looking for a man with a gun and a young child. They were told the FBI was on its way; shouldn't they have been here by now?

"Alright move in." Detective Olivia Benson said

"Drop you're weapon!" they hear from the upstairs. It was Nick Amaro.

"Let's go." Fin nodded, the three of them, followed by backup, had their guns drawn ready to take action.

They slowly made their way where Amaro had spoken and found the man holding the gun to a young girls face and Amaro pointing his gun at the man.

"You shoot, I shoot." The man said without hesitation, "Drop your weapons!" he declared motioning with his eyes to the four detectives, "and the rest of you get out, or I'll shoot, I swear I'll shoot." He spat.

NYPD did as he asked, dropped their weapons and their backup exited the room, shutting the door but staying right outside it. The man they found out was named Alan slid their guns behind him with his foot, keeping his gun steady to her skull.

"Alan," Olivia began trying to reason with him.

"Don't." he sneered, "No one say anything." He said breathing in deeply. The four detectives exchanged looks with each other and back to Alan and the girl, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Please-" Amaro began

"SHUT UP!" Alan boomed, "Strike two, talk again and she's out." He grunted, "Is that what you want?"

Suddenly Amanda looked up and noticed a familiar shade of dirty blonde hair behind Alan. The female in all FBI gear but her finger over her lips as soon as the other detectives noticed her, they quickly all looked away as if they'd seen nothing. This woman had climbed up the side of the house and was currently waiting at the window sill which Alan had left slightly opened, but she didn't make a move yet.

"You know what I have to do now?" Alan shook, breaking down, "I have to kill her." He began to cry, "There's no other choice."

"But there is a choice-" Olivia chimed in.

Alan immediately glared at her, death in his eyes.

"Three strikes, detectives," he snickered, "she's out."

Before Alan could retreat his finger to the trigger. The FBI women bent part of herself through the window and pivoted her body. She aimed at the side of Alan's head and shot.

He was dead instantly.

His gun dropped to the floor and the little girl screamed and Olivia welcomed her with open arms as the door flew open. Some of their backup came in, but so did the head of the FBI and Captain Cragen. Olivia took the girl out of the room and CSU entered.

The women managed to manipulate herself and got her entire body through the only slightly open window.

"So what happened?" The head of the FBI, Director Jameson asked

"He was about to shoot, we couldn't wait any longer thankfully she was there, or he would've killed her," Fin began motioning the female, "There was so way we could get him outta here alive." Cragen and Jameson nodded.

"Alright good work." Cragen nodded, "A shame we couldn't keep him alive but, good work."

"Allison Walker." Amanda said out loud stunned, walking towards her old friend, "I never thought I'd see you anytime soon." She grinned at the women

"That makes two of us." Allison smiled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, you two know each other?" Fin asked confused, as did Amaro and Cragen who had puzzled looks on their faces.

"Yeah well Allison, Jameson and I all worked on a case together." Amanda clarified, as Jameson and Walker nodded.

"Let's let CSU do their work and head outside." Jameson suggested as the crew filed out to the front yard.

"Alright why don't we all meet back at the precinct?" Cregon asked, "We can work out the details there."

Amanda, Nick, Fin and Cragen all piled into a car while Allison and Jameson went in another. Olivia had gone with the little girl to the hospital.

"So who is she exactly?" Fin asked from the passenger seat beside Cragen.

"She was a con artist basically before the FBI," Amanda began, "she was so good, and the FBI just couldn't get her." Amanda laughed a little thinking of the memories.

"And then what?" Nick pressed on, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"Well, finally after she was arrested, the FBI apprehended her and asked her to help them," Amanda explained, "and it's not like she's a bad person, it wasn't ever stuff like that, but she's basically like a FBI consultant."

"Wow." Cragen shrugged, "That's one hell of a ride."

"She's real good at what she does," Amanda admitted, "We worked on a case with them when I was still in Atlanta; she knows a lot of information."

Before they knew it, they all had arrived at the precinct. They all got out of the cars and headed for the upstairs.

"So how's it been going down here?" Allison asked Amanda, as she held the door open for her, "You didn't really tell me much last time we talked."

"I don't know, I mean it's been pretty good." Amanda shrugged.

"Then why are you making that face?" Allison laughed

"I don't know I guess it's just…" Amanda lowered her voice now, "Seein' you just reminds me of the unfinished business with our case." She whispered

"I know I was thinking the same thing," Allison nodded, "Been almost a year and we still can't get that son of a bitch."

"Anything new?"

"Well I almost had him last month," Allison looked disappointed as the elevator doors opened, "But, stupid me went alone and he must be working with someone because I got shot by someone else and he got away." Allison admitted pushing down her shirt slightly to reveal her upper chest to Amanda where she had a wound.

"It's still…?" Amanda asked

"Yeah it's still in there." Allison shrugged, as they got to the upper floor, "Doctor said it would do more damage if we took it out."

"That's just crazy."

"Captain?" one of the lower ranking officers called, "There's something you and Mr. Jameson need to see…" she said, directing their attention to the video screen.

"That son of a bitch." Jameson muttered, looking at the man on the screen.

"Oh my god," Amanda said, recognizing the man from their case, "He's here, in New York."


	2. Chapter 2

**For some reason all my text was bunching together, so I fixed it! Sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order: SVU in any way.**

**A/N: Also, while rereading my first chapter I realized I made a few idiotic typos, such as the use or 'you're' instead of 'your' when Nick is telling Alan to drop his weapon. I would just like to apologize and hope it didn't distract from the story aha, I'll try not to make those mistakes again, but since I posted it there's no way for me to go back and edit it. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter, lemme know what you think in the reviews and let me know it you have any input you'd like to see!**

"So what exactly is this guy doing?" Fin asked, as the video came to an end.

"Aj Kinsman," Allison began pacing slightly, "Two years ago he was an SVU matter in Atlanta, he was on a raping spree," she explained further.

"But, he quickly escalated from rape to rape and murder." Amanda sighed, "Pinning up his photo to the bulletin board.

"All victims were consistent with having their hands and ankles tied up, vertical lacerated cuts on their backs and bottoms of their feet and they all had Zolpidem in their systems." Allison finished, posting up pictures of each consistency.

"He cuts their feet?" Nick thought out load, "Why so they can't get away without being in pain or bleeding out?"

"Pretty much," Director Jameson nodded, disgust in his eyes, "we hadn't heard of any victims within this month, he was off the radar, until now."

"We're pretty sure he's trying to get the same amount of girls in every state," Amanda breathed, "So far he got six girls in Florida, Georgia, South Carolina, Virginia, Maryland, Pennsylvania and well now he's got one in New York."

"That's 37 girls, that's 37 lives." Olivia said, shock in her voice as she walked in to join the rest of the squad.

"And if he's trying to get what all 50 states?" Fin asked out load, "That's 300 girls."

"That's why we're gonna work together to get this guy, we can't let him go any further." Cragen fumed.

"So what do we know about this guy?" Nick asked, "I mean who is he and what's his MO?" he asked, sitting down at the table in front of all this information.

The only ones left standing were Amanda, Jameson and Allison, while everyone else sat looking at two years worth of information.

"Kinsman was a programmer at a data center," Allison began, "He just sort of went off the handle according to his fellow employees, in 2013 his wife and daughter were both abducted and are still considered missing."

"So what the hell is this?" Fin asked, "Payback?"

"That's what we're still trying to figure out," Jameson said, "all his victims were in their late twenties, early thirties and were athletic blondes," he continued, "We think there's just something about a strong women that he gets a kick out of being able to have control over them." He finished, pinning up photos of some of the victims.

Nick's eyes flickered to Allison and then quickly to Amanda, realizing they both fit this guys 'type'. Worry flooded his thoughts, and he was brought back to reality when a pen cap fell.

"We've encountered him in person three times," Allison stated, writing down the locations on the board, "Three different states and we missed him every time."

"The last, Allison went alone, in disguise," Jameson explained, "in a warehouse in Pennsylvania, where we had finally been able to track his cell phone, but she was shot from someone who was on an upper level."

"We now believe he is working with someone else, but we still have yet to figure out who." Allison clarified, "His only friend, according to his coworkers, was John Haden."

"Who transferred to Mexico last spring." Jameson added

"So he's definitely hiding something." Olivia stated

"Or he's just trying to get away?" Cragen suggested

"How is this guy moving around state to state with you guys on his ass the entire time?" Fin asked

"He's got 32 different aliases, at least as far as we know." Allison answered putting piles of licenses and passports on the table, "John Freemen, Alex Kim, Nick Lang, Ted Gardner, Ricky Montgomery and too many more." She continued, reading some of his aliases.

"So, if these are fake how is he crossing state lines?" Cragen asked.

"Well, let's have our forger consultant tell you." Jameson chuckled, referring to Allison.

"Okay well John Freeman was the first alias we found out about," Allison began taking out the 'John Freeman' passport and displaying it towards everyone, "we found this passport on him the first time we were in contact with him, his RDIF chip in this passport has inconsistencies with the output data, so it's a fake." Allison filed through the others and found his newest addition, 'Ricky Montgomery', "This is his latest and the chip data is an accurate match."

"So it's real…" Nick stated, holding the passport in his hands, "We just gotta find who made it for him."

"Exactly." Jameson exclaimed, "Except according to his previous phone records, emails he isn't in contact with anyone specific who makes them, so it's sort of like a needle in a haystack."

"How long do we have before this guy strikes?" Olivia asked, worry in her eyes.

"His consistencies are about every 48 hours." Amanda sighed

"So we have two days."

"Okay everyone start looking for _any_ connection with Aj to someone affiliated with U.S. Department of State." Cragen nodded, "We have a lot of work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Law & Order: SVU. In this this chapter, two characters from the show White Collar are going to join the story but it's not technically a crossover. Anyways, I just also wanted to say that I don't in any way own White Collar either. **

**Also, you don't really have to have seen the show White Collar to understand the story just because their back, so no worries! ****THIS IS THE ONLY INFO YOU'LL NEED TO UNDERSTANT THEIR CHARACTERS****- Agent Peter Burke, apprehended Neal Caffrey (conman, convicted of bond forgery), similar to the way Jameson apprehended Allison. Except that Neal has an ankle bracelet and is monitored by the FBI (mostly just Peter), while Allison is now an agent herself. You can look them up if you wanna see what they look like, but other than that, that's all you need to know. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Also, there's undercover work that deals with sexual harassment in this chapter, so I in no way mean to offend anyone by using it, thank you!**

It had been seven hours. Seven hours they had been sitting, standing, _looking_, for any connection. Eyes strained from staring at computer screens too long, they could've sworn they've looked at every file they had.

But, that wasn't the case at all.

It had been complete silence for the last thirty minutes, other than the occasional mouse click.

"Wait," Amanda suddenly stated, getting everyone's attention, "I think I found something."

"What?" the group gathered around her desk, packed together like sardines as they awaited in anticipation.

"Devin Monroe," Amanda began scrolling down his file,

"Who?" Cragen asked

"AJ's wife, Kathleen, her nephew works at the U.S. Department of State." Amanda breathed, realizing they were finally getting something.

Allison pulled up her laptop and was searching for something as everyone else seemed to be reading the rest of the file.

"How the hell did we miss this?" Jameson sighed, not believing they'd gone this long without catching this.

"Devin's had four sexual harassment charges in the last year and a half, all dropped." Allison read aloud. .

"So not exactly clean." Nick frowned.

"He just started working for the department a little over three months ago." Olivia observed.

"So gives him enough time to get familiar with the people, the environment before he helps out Aj." Fin shrugged.

"3254 South 32nd Street," Allison read his address aloud, "But we don't really have anything to charge him on."

"Maybe we do," Cragen nodded, thinking.

Jameson's phone began ringing and he made a keep going gesture with his fingers before answering and exiting to the back.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Well four sexual harassment charges in the last what year and a half you said Walker?" Cragen questioned, getting a confirming nod in response, "So maybe we can get him to do that again."

"Three of the four charges happened at Bar 151." Fin added.

"Alright, let's get ,how about Walker and Rollins, undercover, try to get his attention." Cragen began, "Then once he feels comfortable he'll probably try something, but remain in the bar, don't leave."

"Sir I don't know if this is exactly…" Nick started.

"I think they can pull it off, they're both trained," Cragen defended, "We gotta stop AJ Nick…"

"So what did I miss?" Jameson entered again, looking slightly annoyed.

"Walker and Rollins are going undercover to try and get Monroe on sexual harassment to bring him in." Olivia filled him in, "I think they can handle it."

"Captain, I'm still not sure about this, I mean we don't know much about this guy…" Nick began again, paranoid.

"We got it." Amanda stated firmly

"And we need two of you because…?" Fin asked slightly behind.

"We need higher chances that he'll pick us." Jameson confirmed.

"Alright, well Fin and Olivia," Cragen pointed, "Go talk to the bar owner see what you can dig up on Monroe and when he usually hangs out there."

"You got it boss." Fin answered, while Olivia just grabbed her coat.

Cragen walked back into his office while everyone else remained in place.

"Walker," Jameson began, lowering his voice slightly, "I just got off the phone with Agent Burke." **(A/N: FBI Agent, Peter Burke. Agent who apprehended Neal Caffrey, similar to how Jameson apprehended Allison Walker). **

"Okay?" Allison said confused, "And?"

"We have a problem." Jameson swallowed, "Neal took off his anklet, he got wind we were back in New York."

"Wait Neal?" Amanda asked, with a slight grin as Allison just breathed out heavily and leaned back annoyed.

"I really don't wanna talk about this." Allison declared, "Neal is the last thing from my mind."

"Look, if he tries to contact you, you gotta tell Peter or me at least." Jameson bargained, "but you really ought to hear him out." Jameson added, before receding into Captain Cragens office.

"C'mon you're really not gonna tell me?" Amanda asked in disbelief, at Allison who kept her focus on her computer screen, "I don't even know what ended it."

"Okay we were _never_ an 'it'." Allison denied, turning in her chair to face Amanda, and well Nick who was eavesdropping from his desk.

"Look Al, last time I talked to Neal he told me he was in love with you." Amanda stated, a little bit of envy in her voice, "And he isn't the type to just admit that to anyone, what happened?"

"Amanda," Allison thought about how to word her next sentence, "he said he loved me, but then goes behind my back and cheats on me with some women who tried to frame me for a crime I didn't commit."

"Well, have you talked to Neal about it?" Amanda sympathized, "Maybe he has an explanation."

"Really?" Allison asked in disbelief, "An explanation?" she questioned, "Oh Neal this all must have been some huge misunderstanding, I love you again." She mocked, and then rolled her eyes.

"You don't know," Amanda tried to reason with her, "Neal has an interesting life, and he is full of surprises, but he would never intentionally hurt you."

"Amanda…."

"Just listen," Amanda cut her off, "If I had someone who loved me like Neal loves you, hell if I had someone who loved me at all, I'd at least hear him out."

Nick looked back at his computer screen; he'd been listening for too long, hadn't he? Yeah he'd definitely been sticking his nose where it didn't belong, right? Just girl talk, Amanda knew the people at work loved her, didn't she?

"Walker, Rollins," Cragan called, walking out of his office, "Liv just called, she said Monroe comes by around 7, so we have one hour to get set up."


End file.
